Aoki Negai (song)
is the opening theme for the PSVITA game The Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki - Evolution, the EVOLUTION reboot of the same name. It was released alongside the I'll remember you single album, being vocalized by REAL☆SPiKA's Megumi Sasaka. Lyrics Kanji = 聞こえてくるのは固く誓った あの日の約束 見上げた夜空を照らし続ける 一筋の光 灰色に染まる世界のどこかで 出会いと別れ重ねて 今ここで二人巡り会う意味 時代のレールが導く運命 行こうどこまでも君がいるから 強くなろうと心に決めたんだ 寄り添い合う鼓動 Process of evolution 絆織りなすその先の未来へ ぼくらが抱いた碧き願い 誰もが孤独や絶望の中 一人で彷徨う その手に掴んだ夢の欠片を 信じているから 灰色に揺れる心の片隅 涙の雨に濡れても まっすぐな想い闇を切り裂き 時代の流れに逆らい続ける たとえこの先に道がなくても 愛という名の灯火を 宿して 現今を刻む鼓動 Alive same generation どんな痛みも かならず乗り越えて 進もうまだ見ぬ碧き世界 たとえこの闇に終わりなくても 愛という名の灯火宿しながら 行こうどこまでも君がいるなら 強くなれるよ二度ともう迷わない 響かせ合う鼓動 Process of evolution 絆織りなすその先の未来へ 僕らが叶える碧き願い |-|Romanji = Kikoetekuru no wa kataku chikatta Ano hi no yakusoku Miageta yozora wo terashi tsuzukeru Hitosuji no hikari Haiiro ni somaru sekai no doko ka de Deai to wakare kasanete Ima koko de futari meguriau imi Toki no rail ga michibiku sadame Ikou doko made mo kimi ga iru kara Tsuyoku narou to kokoro ni kimetanda Yorisoi au kodou process of evolution Kizuna orinasu sono saki no mirai e Bokura ga idaita aoki negai Daremo ga kodoku ya zetsubou no naka Hitori de samayou Sono te ni tsukanda yume no kakera wo Shinjiteiru kara Haiiro ni yureru kokoro no katasumi Namida no ame ni nuretemo Massugu na omoi yami wo kirisaki Toki no nagare ni sakarai tsuzukeru Tatoe kono saki ni michi ga nakutemo Ai to iu na no tomoshibi wo yadoshite Ima wo kizamu kodou alive same generation Donna itami mo kanarazu norikoete Susumou mada minu aoki sekai Tatoe kono yami ni owarinakutemo Ai to iu na no tomoshibi yadoshinagara Ikou doko made mo kimi ga iru nara Tsuyoku nareru yo nido to mou mayowanai Hibikaseau kodou process of evolution Kizuna orinasu sono saki no mirai e Bokura ga kanaeru aoki negai |-|English = I hear and remember our solemn oath The promise we made that day The night sky shone down upon us In a single ray of lighthttp://www.esterior.net/2016/11/translation-tuesday-songs-of-kiseki-ao-no-kiseki/ All english credits go to Yotaka. In this ash-stained world of ours We meet and part again and again Our fateful meeting here isn’t chance It’s time’s rails guiding us to our destiny Let’s go, anywhere is fine as long as we’re together Because I promised in my heart that I’d become strong Our two pulses merge in a process of evolution Becoming one as we head towards that future That is our azure wish Anyone afflicted by loneliness or despair Would lose their way But those hands of yours can catch our fragmented dreams That’s what I believe A part of my ashen heart trembles But even though our tears fall like rain Our honest feelings will tear apart the darkness And we’ll keep struggling against the flow of time Even if the road ahead of us should vanish We’ll still have the guiding light called love Those of us living in this same generation will carve our own way And we’ll overcome any pain Let’s keep going, to a still unseen azure world Even if this darkness ahead of us should have no end We’ll never lose the guidiing light called love Let’s go, anywhere is fine as long as we’re together We’ll become stronger and we’ll never lose our way again Our resounding pulses merge in a process of evolution Becoming one as we head towards that future That is our answered azure wish References Category:Zero to Ao Kiseki Music Category:Kiseki Music Listing Category:Opening Themes